


Victory!!

by PaperFox19



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Wakka takes Tidus out for a victory party after their win.
Relationships: Tidus/Wakka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Victory!!

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Victory!!  
  
Wakka takes Tidus out for a victory party after their win.  
  
request for regice93  
  
\---------  
  
People were cheering, glasses were clinking, some people were singing in praise of their victory. Some of the team were dancing like fools. It was a purely festive celebration. However Wakka’s eyes were on a certain blonde, the new addition to the team. His addition had been a concern for the other team members but Tidus had proved himself.  
  
Some guys were hanging around him shouting his praise, it made Wakka’s blood boil. He saw someone lean down as if he was about to kiss Tidus on the lips!! ‘Oh that’s it!!’ Wakka’s blitz ball went flying and smacked the guy in the head knocking him out. Tidus stared in shock and his eyes went from the knocked out teammate to the team captain.  
  
Wakka had a smile on his face and said nothing as he approached. “Sorry about that…” He said stopping in front of Tidus. “Gonna steal him away for a bit…” He grabbed Tidus by his arm and pulled him away from the party.  
  
‘Why is he like this? He’s been acting weird even before the match…’  
  
Wakka pulled Tidus unable to look at him, which was a good thing because he was blushing. ‘Damn it I’m so immature, but he’s so damn cute and he doesn’t even notice it.’  
  
The two were a good distance away from the party. Wakka couldn’t look at Tidus, he just couldn’t show Tidus his blushing face or how childish he was being. Tidus stared at him in confusion. “Wakka what is with you lately…”  
  
Tidus rested his back against a tree and looked at him. Wakka froze. “You made me be the last one to change after the team already hit the field…You pulled me away from the rest of the team during our victory party…”  
  
“I like you…” Wakka whispered.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“I…I…I…Damn it!!!” Wakka moved quickly and pinned Tidus to the tree. Tidus gasped and Wakka pressed his lips to the blonde male’s. Wakka slipped his tongue into his mouth and Tidus blushed red. ‘Wakka’s kissing me!!!!’  
  
‘I’m so fucking stupid, he’ll probably kill me, but I want this…’ Wakka held Tidus close rubbing his bulge against him. The blonde remained frozen to shocked to move, respond or resist. Before Tidus knew it the older man had divested most of their clothes.  
  
Tidus shivered and found his will, and he pushed Wakka away, just at arms length. “Wakka wait why are you?”  
  
“I’m not good with words ya…I thought actions would work…” Wakka said rubbing the back of his head not meeting Tidus’s eyes.  
  
“You like me…” Tidus said blushing.  
  
“Yes for awhile now, I can’t stop thinking about you…”  
  
‘Wow he’s really the jealous type.’ Tidus thought as all the dots connected. He smirked and brought his hand down to his boxers. With a tug he dropped them down and his hard cock sprang up. “I like you to…”  
  
Wakka’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. His shorts and boxers were torn off and he pounced on the blond. Tidus groaned as his back met ground. “Sorry…”  
  
“Don’t be sorry just kiss me…”  
  
“So bossy…”  
  
“Ow my back…”  
  
“Gah sorry…” Wakka kissed the blonde feeling his lips curve into a smirk. The older male’s thick cock rubbed along the blonde’s hot length. Tidus moaned and Wakka swallowed each delicious cry and whimper.  
  
‘He’s mine all mine, I will kick anyone’s ass who touches him…’  
  
Tidus wrapped his arms around Wakka’s neck. ‘Wakka feels so warm I love it…I want him to fuck me so bad.’  
  
The kiss lasted until the two ran out of air. The kiss broke apart and Wakka licked Tidus’s swollen lips. “Your lips are so hot, you could make a slave of me with just a kiss…”  
  
Tidus kissed Wakka again. “Fuck me…”  
  
Wakka flipped the blonde over, and Tidus moved onto his hands and knees. “So sexy…”  
  
‘Shit is this his first time? I don’t have any lube, fuck I don’t want to hurt him…damn it, should I stop…?’  
  
“Wakka please hurry my cock hurts I want to cum so bad…”  
  
‘Ok his ass is mine…’ Wakka spat into his hand and used it to lube his cock. He brought his thick organ down to the blonde’s twitching hole. ‘Fuck he’s so hot…’  
  
The older male pushed forward and groaned as the head of his cock breached the boy’s tight heat. Tidus hissed in pain. Wakka didn’t hear it his mind swimming and the need to fill the boy overrode his senses. He started burying his cock deeper and deeper.  
  
Tidus whimpered but the friction mixed with the pain of being stretched by the thick tool. “Wakka so big…it hurts…”  
  
Wakka stilled hoping he hadn’t torn the boy. He mentally cursed himself. He was halfway inside and he hadn’t given him much time to adjust. He reached beneath the blonde and grabbed his semi hard cock. ‘Damn it I knew I hurt him, time to make it up to him…’ He started working the blonde’s cock, making the blonde boy buck in his grasp.  
  
“Oh Wakka so big inside me it feels weird, but your hand on my cock feels so good…”  
  
“Just relax and I will fill you completely…” Wakka grunted out, it was taking every urge not to bury his cock inside the blonde. Tidus was moaning in pleasure and his tight little hole started squeezing him. He kept working the hard length driving the pain away and filling him with pleasure.  
  
“Damn Wakka move please want to be filled now…”  
  
“You asked for it…” His hips slammed forward and in one thrust he filled him.  
  
“Ahhhhh fuck yes ahh so full…” He cried tears of joy. He started rocking back and forth fucking the hand on his cock and impaling himself on Wakka’s cock.  
  
“You are so tight Tidus, you are squeezing my cock so well, fuck tight little ohh…”  
  
Wakka grabbed his hips and started pounding away hitting the boy’s sweet spot again and again. With each hit to the sweet spot Tidus’s body shook in pleasure and he clamped down on his cock. The blonde’s cock slapped his abs with each of Wakka’s hard thrusts. ‘I’ll make him cum with only my cock…oh fuck yes he’s clamping down so hard on me I won’t last much longer.’  
  
“Ohh Wakka gonna cum can’t stop please I….Ahh…I ohh fuck.”  
  
The older male picked up the pace and started fucking him faster each thrust drove into him creating the most glorious of friction.  
  
Tidus came hard crying out Wakka’s name in ecstasy. His cum splashed onto his abs and the ground below. Wakka moaned as Tidus clamped down onto him. With one final thrust he came hard with a grunt his seed flooded the boys tight ass, so much it spilled back over his length and ran down his balls and down both their legs.  
  
‘So much cum inside me….so thick feels good.’  
  
Wakka pulled back and fell back. Tidus came back and embraced his. “Hey Wakka can we celebrate like this after every match…”  
  
“Hell ya!!!”  
  
End  
  
That’s right everyone break out your final fantasy X games and play blitz ball and win so wakka and tidus can have fun together…


End file.
